detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Feel Your Heart
Feel Your Heart: performed by, VELVET GARDEN, from episode 31 until episode 52. Lyrics Rōmaji Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka kimi e no akogare ga Just My Love Sono omoi ga mienai chikara kureru kara Mayoi mo nayami mo sonna marude chissaku kanjiru donna toki demo Ushiro sugata ga sukoshi Sukoshi ookiku mieta hi kinure hi no naka utsushidasarete Mienai ashita sagashite tesaguri de asette kizutsuite shimau kedo Mirai wa deguchi no nai meiro Nazo-toki pazuru no you ni Kiseki wa okinakutemo yume wa yuuki ni naru Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka kimi e no akogare ga Just My Love Sono omoi ga mienai chikara kureru kara Mayoi mo nayami mo sonna marude chissaku kanjiru donna toki demo Me ni suru mono wa itsu shika toorisugite yuku kedo Sagashimono mitsuketa no? Feel Your Heart Sugiru toki no naka kimi e no akogare ga Just My Love Doko ni itemo mienai chikara ni naru kara Tsuraku kujikesou na hi mo sukoshi-zutsu iyasarete 'ku donna toki demo Feel Your Heart Sorezore no omoi mo kore kara no mirai mo Just My Love Itsu demo soba ni Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka kimi e no akogare ga Just My Love Sono omoi ga mienai chikara kureru kara Mayoi mo nayami mo sonna marude chissaku kanjiru donna toki demo Feel Your Heart Sugiru toki no naka kimi e no akogare ga Just My Love Doko ni itemo mienai chikara ni naru kara Tsuraku kujikesou na hi mo sukoshi-zutsu iyasarete 'ku donna toki demo Feel Your Heart Meguru kisetsu no naka... Just My Love Sono omoi ga... Feel Your Heart Kanji Feel Your Heart 巡る季節の中君への憧れが Just My Love その想いが見えない力くれるから 迷いも悩みもそんな丸でちっさく感じるどんな時でも 後ろ姿が少し少し大きく見えた日々濡れ日の中映し出されて 見えない明日探して手探りであせって傷ついてしまうけど 未来は出口のない迷路謎解きパズルのように 奇跡は起きなくても夢は勇気になる Feel Your Heart 巡る季節の中君への憧れが Just My Love その想いが見えない力くれるから 迷いも悩みもそんな丸でちっさく感じるどんな時でも 目にするものはいつしか通り過ぎて行くけど 探し物見つけたの？ Feel Your Heart Sugiru 時の中君への憧れが Just My Love 何処に居ても見えない力になるから 辛く挫けそうな日も少しずつ癒されてくどんな時でも Feel Your Heart それぞれの想いもこれからの未来も Just My Love いつでも傍に Feel Your Heart 巡る季節の中君への憧れが Just My Love その想いが見えない力くれるから 迷いも悩みもそんな丸でちっさく感じるどんな時でも Feel Your Heart Sugiru 時の中君への憧れが Just My Love 何処に居ても見えない力になるから 辛く挫けそうな日も少しずつ癒されてくどんな時でも Feel Your Heart 巡る季節の中・・・ Just My Love その想いが・・・ Feel Your Heart English Feel Your Heart, I yearn for you each passing season. Just My Love. My feelings for you give me invisible strength, so my hesitation and worries always feel insignificant. That day, your backside looked slightly bigger in the sunlight under the tree. If I fumble impatiently for what tomorrow looks like, I'll only end up hurting others. The future is a maze without an exit, like a puzzle waiting to be solved. Even if a miracle doesn't happen, my dream will become courage. Feel Your Heart, I yearn for you each passing season. Just My Love. My feelings for you give me invisible strength, so my hesitation and worries always feel insignificant. What I see with my eyes will eventually go away, but have I found what I was looking for? The hands reached into my heart are holding tightly to each other, forever and ever, just like the strings of our fate. Feel Your Heart, I yearn for you each passing season. Just My Love. My feelings will always be my invisible strength, so even if I feel on the brink of defeat, I will always be slowly healed. Feel Your Heart. The thoughts we each hold, and our future. Just My Love. They will always be beside us. Feel Your Heart, I yearn for you each passing season. Just My Love. My feelings for you give me invisible strength, so my hesitation and worries always feel insignificant. Feel Your Heart, I yearn for you each passing season. Just My Love. My feelings will always be my invisible strength, so even if I feel on the brink of defeat, I will always be slowly healed. Feel Your Heart. In the passing seasons... Just My Love. My feelings for you... Feel Your Heart. Category:Opening Themes